


Not Your Place | Vampire!Shawn

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Major Character Undeath, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: Shawn was only looking out for you, but his unnecessary actions caused more damage than good.





	Not Your Place | Vampire!Shawn

You watched as he sped around the lounge, his figure nothing but a blur. Your eyes couldn’t adjust to his frantic movements, and he didn’t stay in one space for more than a second, making it even harder to see clear as to where he was.

All you could do was watch objects move before you as they were carried away back to their original places. You flopped onto the couch, a tired sigh leaving your lips as the stench of blood quickly fled through the open windows.  

“It’s ironic, really. Don’t you think?” you snorted halfheartedly. Shawn stared down at you with furrowed eyebrows and you sat up from your slouched position on his couch. “What’s ironic?” he questioned, clearly confused by your random statement.

You patted your thighs rhythmically, pursing your lips before you spoke again. “You know, vampires have this super speed, even though they have all the time in the world,” you informed, a small scoff rolling off his tongue and he rolled his eyes at you.  

“I do not understand you, Miss Y/L/N,” Shawn tutted, adjusting himself on the couch and pouring himself yet another drink. You gave him a pointed look, your eyebrows furrowing nonetheless and he shook his head at you.

“You want one night, with no stress of vampires or my devil-ex Eleanor. But, here you are, making vampires the topic of a discussion.” you rolled your eyes and scoffed playfully.  

“It was just an observation.” you retorted, cuddling into his side before quickly pulling away with furrowed eyebrows. “Besides, we had the stress of a werewolf that you just killed, might I add.” you pressed on with a frown.

Shawn pursed his lips at you, a sorrowful look plastering his eyes and he bowed his head slightly. “I’m sorry, I know you didn’t have a choice. It’s just- there’s so much death and it’s really starting to affect me,” you mumbled, looking down at your twiddling thumbs.  

Shawn pouted down at you, stroking your hair out of your face with contorted eyebrows. “Hey, it’ll be okay,” he reassured you, his voice soft and you offered a tight smile before nodding your head softly. You sunk back into the couch and took a deep breath, Shawn soon standing from his seat and wandering behind it as he poured two glasses of wine.

He handed one to you, returning to his seat and offering you smile. You gladly took the drink from his hands, thanking him silently with a content sigh and you guzzled down the wine within seconds. Shawn watched as you did so, smiling to himself shyly when you placed the glass behind you and sprawled yourself on the couch again.  

He grabbed your legs, pulling them so they lay over his thighs and he circled his finger over your ankle in a comforting way as you both sat there in a comfortable silence. The aftertaste of the wine haunted your mouth as your eyes slowly began to drift closed and you could feel yourself slipping into a deep slumber.  

A loud gasping woke you before you could even reach sleep, and you jumped off the couch with Shawn spinning in front of you. You peered over his shoulder, your hands gripping his arms as you both slowly wandered over to the noise. 

You watched as a body quickly stood from the ground, a sigh leaving both yours and Shawn’s lips when you realized it was just Brian.  

“Jesus Christ, Bri. You scared the shit outta me!” you cussed, finally releasing your grip on Shawn and falling back onto the couch. Brian smiled apologetically, brushing himself off and stretching slightly as he adjusted his immortal ring. 

“Sorry,” he grunted rubbing his head and swallowing thickly. You let out another sigh, watching as Shawn poured you another drink. You took it from him willingly, guzzling it once again and handing him the empty glass seconds later.  

“Easy on the wine, bud,” Brian called over to you, causing you to roll your eyes playfully at him with a hard stare. He chuckled silently, pulling shards of shattered glass out of his arms with a wince. “Anyone would think you want to be a vampire,” he commented. You furrowed your eyebrows, head snapping to him as Shawn’s eyes widened from behind you.  

“What?” you questioned in confusion, waiting for an answer as Brian continued to grunt in pain, shards of glass bouncing against the carpet. “Yeah, you know. Drinking all that blood-wine.” your eyes widened, head snapping to Shawn who stood behind you.

His eyes were screwed shut, panic rushing over him. He’d been caught. “What are you talking about? What is he talking about, Shawn?” you questioned, your voice demanding and loud as you stood from the couch.  

Shawn slowly pried his eyes open, setting the glasses down and taking a small step toward you. “Have you been lacing my drinks with your blood?” you whimpered, shying away from him as tears threatened to spill from your pooling eyes. He stayed quiet, staring at you as he swallowed thickly. Brian stilled his movements, jaw dropping when he realized what he’d done.  

“Answer me, Shawn!”  

“Yes.”  

Your stomach dropped, bile crawling up your throat and you choked back a cry. “Why would you do that?” your voice was barely audible as you froze in your position. “I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you. You have your whole life ahead of you, Y/N. I didn’t want you to lose it so easily.” he reasoned, your face contorting in anger.  

“You don’t get to make that decision for me, Shawn! Why couldn’t you respect the fact that I don’t want to be a vampire? You knew that!” you yelled, your throat burning as he took large strides toward you. “You’re not a vampire! Not unless you die. All I was doing, was taking precaution!” he yelled back, extended his arms out to you.  

You pushed him away, your force weak but just strong enough to shove him backward. “If I die, I want to die for good! How could you be so selfish!? I didn’t want this. All those times I could have died, and I had your blood in my system!?” you screamed, your eyes burning, cheeks stained red with tears.  

You shook your head, disgusted that he could do such a thing, knowing it was the last thing you ever wanted. “I can’t even be around you right now.” you shook your head, turning your back on him and storming out of his home. You ran to your car, sobbing uncontrollably as you started up the engine.  

Within minutes, you were home, still, a sobbing mess and you unlocked the door and wandered inside. You threw your keys and bags down, another sob tearing through your throat when a high whine sounded through your ears. “Crying again, are we?” your breathing hitched in your throat, eyes widening and you slowly crept to your stairs, trying to keep silent.  

“Don’t walk away from me when I’m talking to you,” you screwed your eyes shut and slowly turned to her. “What do you want?” you whispered, your knuckles turning white due to how tight you were clutching onto the rail of the stairs. “I want you to suffer an eternity.” she shrugged, lunging toward you. You kicked your leg out, your foot pelting into her stomach as she stumbled back, giving you just enough time to race up the stairs.  

You struggled into the bathroom, slamming the door and flipping the lock. You span around, racing to the end of the bathroom when you noticed her already standing there with a small smirk as she slowly stalked toward you.  

“No, Eleanor. Please, please don’t do this!” you sobbed, backing away from her as far as you could. Your body backed into the door, your hands trembling as you attempted to reach for the handles. 

Her face moved closer to your cheek and she inhaled sharply through gritted teeth. You squeezed your eyes shut as tight at you could, sobs and cries clambering out of your mouth and you hit your head against the wooden door.  

“Please, I don’t want to die,” you begged almost silently, your voice barely even a whisper, but she still heard. She heard the way your heart stammered in your chest for dear life. She heard your blood running through your veins. She heard the calls of your name as Shawn entered the house. She heard him screaming at her not to bite you. 

She heard it all. 

But, she did it anyway.  

“Neither did I,” her fangs pierced into the skin of your neck, a blood-curdling scream tearing through your throat as she fed on you. You cried out in excruciating pain, your vision blurring and body falling limp as you struggled to pry her off you. 

But it all became too much. The sound of your own blood running beneath your skin was all you could hear as Eleanor pulled away from you, letting go and wiping away the blood from her mouth.  

His fists struck against your bathroom door, your name tearing through his throat as he screamed for you. Your body fell to the ground, your head smashing against the cold tiles. “Y/N!” Shawn’s voice drummed in your head, your name played on a loop - like it was the only word he knew. 

Eleanor stood above you, staring down and smirking wickedly. “I’m sorry it had to come to this, Y/N,” Eleanor smiled coyly, the door tearing off its hinges and Shawn scrambled in the room.  

Eleanor backed away, Shawn ignoring her existence and he fell to his knees beside you. Your lifeless body was cold on the ground as he pulled you into his arms, sobbing and screaming your name. Eleanor stepped forward slowly, watching as Shawn cradled you in his embrace and brushed the hair from your face. “Why!? Why would you do this!?” he cried frantically, sobbing into your chest.  

“Because, Shawn, I want you to feel the pain I felt. I want you to suffer an eternity, knowing she will forever hate you. That she will forever hate herself. All because you were too selfish.” Eleanor spat in a hushed tone, backing away from you both and staring emotionlessly. “Because I want her to hate you like you hate me,” and with that, she was gone.  

Shawn rocked you both back and forth, his sobs fallen silent as he stared at the tiled ground in front of him. He savored the last moments he’d share with you, repeatedly telling you how much he loved you. Because, he knew, that as soon as you woke up, you’d never want to see him again. 

But he still needed you, that was why he did it.


End file.
